Prism Break
by DIPCIFICA4LIFE
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find a magic prism in the woods, but what does it do, and what will happen to Dipper. Slightly based on an episode of Teen Titans Go! I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR TEEN TITANS GO! DIPCIFICA!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of prism break. These chapters are VERY short. Sorry about that. This is my idea for an episode of Gravity falls. Enjoy :-)! **

**Chapter one-the theme song**

Dipper and Mabel are in the attic. Dipper says "Hey Mabel come look at this". He points at a picture of a prism in journal 3. Mabel says "it's one of those lighty prism thingys". He tells her "I can't see what it does because the ink is smeared...

..we should find it and see what it does"!  
They both venture off into the woods. She says "We should have a theme song it could go something like this...

THEME SONG PLAYS

**If you are a real Gravity-Falls fan you have the theme song memorized by heart. Yes, when I said short I meant short. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I realize how short this is, but don't worry this is the shortest chapter I have prewritten. **

Chapter 2

Dipper and Mabel came back from the forest carrying a prism. They put it on a table and dipper said " time to see what this thing does". The light entered the prism.

It shot a beam of rainbow light right at Dipper. It blinded him and Mabel for a few seconds, but when her vision cleared she sees seven figures.

**OMG dat cliffhanga dough. That is me trying to type like a gangster (not racist, there are white gangsters too). Actually that is what most people in my class sound like. LOL! Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone said this was like another fanfiction. 1 Dipper gets split up. 2 There are 7 not 5. 3 it is a prism not a potion. 4 if I say 4 then I will spoil it. Enjoy :-)! **

The 7 figures all look like her brother but why are there seven Dippers. Each one had a different colored pine tree on their hat.

The pink one was smiling and seemed very happy with the situation. One either didn't have a pine tree on his hat or it was white it was running away and hiding. The Dipper with a yellow pine tree seemed to be in complete panic mode.

The red one had flared nostrils, was stomping his feet, and seemed very angry. The Dipper with the orange pine tree acted goofy like Mabel usually does.

The gray hatted Dipper look sadder then the REAL Dipper when Wendy and Robbie started dating. The purple one just asked Mabel "Have you seen Pacifica".

**This was actually prewritten by me right after Northwest Mansion Mystery. So technically they ripped me off. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel told purple she had not seen Pacifica, but she was probably at her mansion, and with that he ran off. She ran into the gift shop and saw all the staff (including Stan and Stanley). She asked Stanley " do you remember the prism thingy you wrote about in journal 3"?

Stanley told her "can you show me". Mabel thought oh no which dipper has the journal. Mabel told him "it made a bunch of dipper clones with different colored hats and they act more weird than Dipper usually acts".

Stanley says he thinks he knows what Mabel is talking about. He explains "if you get hit with A beam of light from that prism it splits you into your separate emotions". Look at the chart from the journal 3.

"But grampa Stanley I don't know which Dipper has the journal". Stanley says he remembers the chart and he puts it on a reicete.

RED-ANGER

PINK-HAPPINESS

PURPLE-LOVE, PASSION

ORANGE-GOOFINESS

WHITE-SHYNESS

YELLOW-FEAR

GRAY-SADNESS


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a chapter of Prism Break, and sorry I did not get it out Saturday as I said in Pacifica's Escape I was sick. I am better now so don't worry. This is my first story with Stanley, so yay. Enjoy :-)! **

They see 4 Dippers in the yard. "Mabel you said there were seven" said Stan "The one with no pine tree ran off as soon as he appeared, the purple one asked where Pacifica was, then ran off, and the red one chased him while yelling"

Stanley says "The plan is, Wendy and Mabel go find white, Me and Stan will find purple and red, and Soos will keep the rest from running off".

Wendy says "Woo girls club" then ruffles Mabel's hair. Stan then says "The mystery twins are on it", then all four run off while Soos keeps the rest from running away.

**This chapter is sorta short, but as I said in Pacifica's Escape I will be doing shorter chapters until I get out of school, the friDay of next week. Sorry about that, but if you need more to read check out my other storys. (Sorry for self promoting myself). Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I have to keep reminding you, but these chapters will be short until I get out of school. Please don't think I have lost interest in writing or don't care about you guys because I just don't have enough time. Also I would like to say some people put out a 5k chapter every MONTH, and I update my storys everyday. I promise that I will write longer chapters when I get out of school. I know I keep saying this, but ****_some people _****still aren't getting it. BTW from now on this story will be in similar format to Pacifica's Escape. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

MABEL

* * *

We walked all over the forest and couldn't find him. "Did the kid, well part of the kid, give himself invisibility or whatever" said Wendy. I see a figure sitting in the grass at the base of a tree. I am about to yell when Wendy shush ed me. No we must take a more sneaky approch.

Wendy walked quietly over to him, and out of no where grabbed him by her putting her arms in his armpits. It was a kind of awkward position. All of this while Dipper is struggling to get away from her. He is laughing; I guess it tickled or something. She seems to be carrying him easily, and doesn't seem to be having a problem keeping him from getting away.

About 1/4 of the way back to the shack Dipper finally stops struggling. I guess he got tired or something. After he stopped squirming, Wendy slings him over her shoulder. I giggled at that. Wendy looks at me and says "What it's not exactly comfortable to carry a kid for 15 minutes who won't stop squirming. Even though your brother is suprisingly light" and I laugh some more. I say back "I'm suprised he hasn't said anything", but Wendy says "Uh isn't this one shyness or something". I nodd and keep on walking til we get to the shack.

As soon as we put him down he started running, but Soos grabs him before he can make it back to the woods. After that we duck tape him to a chair on the porch. We help Soos herd the other Dippers, so they can't get away. I can't help but wonder when Stan and Stanly are coming back.

**That chapter will make up for my last one. Seriously even I agree that is too short. So no offence, but can you shut up about it being short. I have told you several times that chapters will be short til I get out of school. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said these chapters will be about 300 words long. I will write longer chapters soon I promise. This I****s actually around 250 words. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

PACIFICA

* * *

I was walking down the street like I normally do, I had just gotten ungrounded by my parents one hour ago. I see Dipper looking frantically for somthong, or someone. Why is his hat purple. He looks at me and his face lights up like the forth of July. He runs to words me and hugs me. I want to hug back, but I am paralyzed with shock. He is hugging me!

He saYs "Pacifica I was looking for you" and I blush. Why was he looking for ME. I was always mean to him and I did save him but is that enough. I tell him "W-What's up" I mentally slap myself for shuddering. He looks so cute in the sunshine and hrs smart and oh no. No no no, I do NOTlike him. He is such a dork, right.

He still doesn't let go off me and I finally hug him back. He says somthing but I can't hear. I start to wonder about his hat sgain. Why is that purple, but his other one is blue. This is weird. I will get to the bottom of this, though

**Sorry that one was shorter than my usual ones. It is still something so don't complain. This one had ACTUAL Dipcifica in it. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BTW for those of you who read my tdgf series, so sorry I didn't post Sunday I had homework and had to finish my Spanish project. I actually started panicking on Monday before I realized that I ended Pacifica's Escape. LOL. Enjoy :-)!**

* * *

STAN

* * *

I couldn't find that little knucklehead anywhere. Stanley and I decided to split up and look for the purple and red ones. If he or they or whatever got me in trouble am going to kill both of them. If the purple is love then he is probably chasing Wendy. I chuckle to myself, but Mabel said the purple one asked about...

PACIFICA! That little idiot, is in love with a Northwest! I swear as soon as we get him whole again I am gonna murder him! He promised me he wouldn't go looking for the supernatural, and look what he got himself into. Well technically I didn't keep my promise, but still. That kid is gonna get himself hurt someday.

I see one Dipper walking down the street, well at least I can get one. I walk up behind him and grab him by his shirt. He starts kicking and punching me, but it's still Dipper so I can barely feel it. "I'm gonna guess your anger and by the way you can't fight" I tell him. "No wonder you were too scared to fight Robbie like a man" he gets even more mad as I keep talking. Yeesh this kid needs to calm down.

**How was that. It was longer tHan my last one. Sorry I got this out so late but I had to study for exams. Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


End file.
